Bez żalu
by Shampain-san
Summary: Zainspirowane triviami o Levi'u, według których cierpi na bezsenność i śpi jedynie 2-3 godziny dziennie. Pozytywny angst. M za drobne gore.


first of all, PRZEPRASZAM. w sumie to sorry not sorry, angsty zawsze cool. I dedykuję Maru-chan, bo pod jej czujnym, jarającym się okiem skończyłam tego shota na zaledwie dwóch godzinach zajęć~ + planuję coś naskrobać świątecznego, tradycyjnie, ale to zależy jak bardzo zabiją mnie studia w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni ^_^ i jak zwykle przepraszam za literówki. miłego!

* * *

Bezsenność stała się nieodłączną częścią jego jałowego życia.

Dochodziła trzecia trzydzieści nad ranem. Siedział, jak zwykle, w swoim gabinecie, przeglądając otrzymane od Erwina i Hange papiery dotyczące głównie taktyk na najbliższe ciężkie dni walki. Tak wyglądała prawie każda jego noc; samotna, zimna i pełna niepokoju, choć odrzucał od siebie wszystkie złe myśli, na które najsilniejszy wojownik ludzkości przecież nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

Odłożył ostatni plik dokumentów na stos leżący na biurku; idealnie czystym i zorganizowanym. Za oknem wył ponuro wiatr, jakby chcąc przypomnieć o ogromie beznadziejności na tym świecie. Westchnąwszy ciężko, Levi oparł się i odchylił we fotelu, nie mając nawet zamiaru spać. Wiedział, że to mało prawdopodobne. Wsłuchiwał się jedynie w głuche, nocne odgłosy na zewnątrz i bicie własnego serca; z nadzieją, że uporczywa migrena - także stały element w jego życiu - w końcu przeminie.

Otworzył oczy, gdy usłyszał szloch na korytarzu. Wstał natychmiast i podążył w kierunku źródła płaczu, oświetlając drogę lampą naftową. Wychynął na mroczny korytarz. Szloch stał się głośniejszy. Coraz bardziej zaniepokojony, Levi skierował się powoli w głąb hallu.

-Dlaczego...dlaczego...

Wydawało się, że głos dochodził z pomieszczenia na końcu korytarza. Uchylone drzwi przepuszczały nieco światła ze środka, prawdopodobnie prześwitującego z zewnętrznych latarni.

-Dlaczego...dlaczego...

Targany dziwnym strachem, otworzył szerzej drzwi i wszedł do okrągłego pokoju z dużym otwartym oknem pośrodku. Pod tym właśnie oknem siedziała skulona, drobna postać. Levi'a od razu przeszły dreszcze; nie wiedział, czy z mrozu panującego w pomieszczeniu, czy z przerażenia. Wiatr szarpał okiennicami. Wydawały rytmiczne HUK. HUK. HUK.

-Dlaczego...dlaczego...

Podszedł bliżej. Nie potrafił z daleka zidentyfikować tej osoby. Pomyślał, że to któryś z kadetów ciężko znosi brutalne realia wojska.

Uklęknął. Zauważył, że to chyba dziewczyna. Głowę miała schowaną między kolanami, które oplatała rękami.

-Oi... - zaczął Levi, dotykając jej ramienia.

-Dlaczego...braciszku...dlaczego...

Drgnął. Oblał go zimny pot. Nikt się tak do niego nie zwracał. Już nie. Już...

-Kim ty...

Wtedy dziewczyna uniosła gwałtownie twarz o szmaragdowych oczach i krzyknęła.  
-DLACZEGO POZWOLIŁEŚ MI UMRZEĆ, BRACISZKU?!

Levi stracił równowagę i opadł na posadzkę. Nie dowierzał temu, co widzi.

Kasztanowe włosy Isabel były rozczochrane, a policzki zalane łzami.

-I...Isa... - próbował wyjąkać Levi, ale jego serce niemalże stanęło, głos uwiązł w gardle.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się histerycznie.

-BRACISZKU, BRACISZKU! Mieliśmy zacząć nowe życie, pamiętasz? A TY pozwoliłeś nam zginąć! Jak mogłeś przeżyć, braciszku? BRACISZKU!

Dopiero teraz Levi zauważył krew na jej ubraniu. Nie potrafił nic powiedszieć, zaprzeczyć. Bo ona przecież miała rację.

-Przepraszam. - wyszeptał tylko.

-To nam nie przywróci życia. - odezwał się ktoś za nim. Levi odwrócił się. W drzwiach stał Farlan, także skąpany krwią; także z maniakalnym uśmiechem.

-Jesteś taki samolubny, Levi. Żyjesz dalej, zdobywasz zaszczyty. A co z nami? Co z naszymi marzeniami?

-Ja...ja...

Farlan przyskoczył do niego i wrzasnął.

-Pozwoliłeś, żeby pożarły nas te bestie, Levi! To ty powinieneś był umrzeć!

-Ty, braciszku, nie my! - dołączyła Isabel.

-Nie chciałem! Nie chciałem tego! - bronił się Levi, czując łzy piekące w kącikach jego oczu. Jednak przyjaciele wcale go nie słuchali.

-To twoja wina!

-Twoja wina, braciszku!

-Wszystko twoja wina!

-Pożarły nas!

-Zabiłeś nas, Levi, to TY nas zabiłeś!

-Dlaczego nam to zrobiłeś, braciszku?!

Ich splecione głosy odbijały się echem w pomieszczeniu i w głowie Levi'a, która pękała z bólu, podobnie jak serce. Czuł, że za chwilę postrada zmysły. Skulił się na zimnej podłodze i zwinął w kłębek. Wiatr wciąż tłukł okiennicą, z każdą sekundą coraz agresywniej. Trząsł się. Farlan i Isabel krążyli wokół niego, nie przestając krzyczeć.

-Zamordowałeś nas!

-Odszedłeś od nas!

-Zostawiłeś nas!

-Nie...nie...nie... - mamrotał Levi. Trzask okiennic. Wycie wiatru.

Cisza. Nagle. Ucięło dźwięki.

Kapral, wciąż się trzęsąc, podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się.

Znikąd pojawili się tuż przed nim.

-To twoja wina, braciszku. - rzekła mrocznym tonem Isabel, a na jej szyi nagle pojawiła się krwawa rysa, pogłębiająca się coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż krew zaczęła lać się na posadzkę. Potem głowa odłączyła się od ciała i upadła.

-To wszystko twoja wina, Levi. - dodał nienawistnie Farlan i podobnie, jego członki rozpadły się, wybuchając krwią. Levi, teraz już doszczętnie straumatyzowany, klęczał w kałużach krwi, sam już ubrudzony szkarłatną cieczą, z dłońmi rozłożonymi przed sobą i czołem przywartym do ziemi.

-Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam... - szlochał. - Nie chciałem, nie chciałem tego, nie chciałem waszej śmierci, przepraszam, to ja powinienem umrzeć, chcę umrzeć, Isabel, Farlan, nie zasługuję na życie, przepraszam, przepraszam!br /-Levi!br /-Nie, nie, nie chcę, przepraszam...

-Levi, już dobrze...

-Zabiłem, zabiłem ich, to przeze mnie, przepraszam...

-LEVI, OBUDŹ SIĘ!

Otworzył oczy. Pierwsze, co zobaczył, to para innych, ukochanych zielonych tęczówek.

-Eren... - wydukał i automatycznie przywarł do chłopaka. Tamten, wyraźnie zaskoczony, objął go i przytulił mocno.

Levi wciąż siedział we fotelu, ale teraz był oblany potem. Policzki miał mokre, prawdopodobnie od łez. Zauważył, że Eren jest w swojej piżamie, boso. Czyżby przybiegł do niego tak szybko, że nie zdążył się ubrać?

-Levi...znowu siedziałeś do późna? - westchnął szatyn. - Wiesz, że musisz kiedyś spać.

-Co za różnica, jeśli i tak nie mogę zasnąć. - mruknął tamten, wciąż wtulony w jego pierś. Stopniowo się uspokajał, oddech zwalniał. Wiedział, że już jest bezpieczny.

-Miałeś koszmar?

To było pytanie retoryczne. Eren dobrze wiedział, że upiorne sny nieustannie go nękają.

-Czy... - chłopak chwilę się zawahał. - Czy miał on związek z twoją przeszłością?

Brak odpowiedzi. Levi bał się do tego wracać.

-Słyszałem coś o Isabel, i o Farlanie... Przepraszam, pewnie to bolesne. - dodał szybko. - Ale nie mogę patrzeć, jak się męczysz, Levi. Martwię się.

Brunet westchnął. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek zawracał sobie nim głowę, a już w szczególności Eren. Ten chłopak nie zasługiwał na kolejne zmartwienie.

-Nie przepraszaj. - powiedział, całując go w czoło. - Masz rację. To, jak się czuję, nie ma już wpływu tylko na mnie. Skutki odczuwasz ty, i cała reszta oddziału.

Nagle. Znienacka. W głowie rozbłysł obraz rozczłonkowanych Isabel i Farlana. Krew spływała po ścianach. Migrena wróciła wraz z atakiem paniki. Eren najwyraźniej od razu to wyczuł, bo chwycił go mocno i zaprowadził na stojącą pod ścianą kanapę. Levi położył się, wstrząsany drgawkami. Ścisnął rękę zielonookiego.

-Zostań ze mną. - wymamrotał.

-Spokojnie, Levi, nigdy cię nie zostawię. - odparł Eren. Następnie usiadł na kanapie, kładąc sobie na kolanach głowę kaprala. Zarzucił na jego ciało gruby pled. Zaczął głaskać go po włosach. Delikatnie przeczesywał krucze kosmyki, ocierał zroszone potem czoło. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Levi w końcu zaczął mówić.

-Isabel i Farlan byli moimi jedynymi przyjaciółmi, zanim wstąpiłem do Zwiadowców. Mieliśmy wielkie plany. Miało być dobrze. Ale potem im zaufałem i zginęli pożarci przez tytanów. Dlatego, że ich zostawiłem. Dlatego, że przekonali mnie, że dają sobie radę. Pozwoliłem im umrzeć. To tak, jak bym osobiście ich zabił.  
Levi nawet nie zauważył, kiedy łzy puściły się z jego oczu. Każdą jedną Eren czule ocierał. Po jakimś czasie milczenia rzekł:

-Pamiętasz, co mi kiedyś powiedziałeś? "Niezależnie od ilości mądrych rad każących ci wybrać słuszną drogę, nikt nie jest w stanie przewidzieć konsekwencji twojego wyboru. Jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to wierzyć, że nie będziemy żałować." Twoi przyjaciele nie chcieliby, żebyś się obwiniał. Na pewno woleliby, żebyś żył bez żalu, dla nich. Pomyśl, jak by się zdenerwowali, gdyby zobaczyli cię w takim stanie.

Choć Eren ledwo temu dowierzał, Levi uśmiechnął się lekko przez łzy.

-Dostałbym wpierdol jak nic. Chociaż byli przyzwyczajeni do moich dziwactw.

-Właśnie. Myśl o dobrych chwilach, które z nimi spędziłeś. Wyobraź sobie ich śmiech. Zapamiętaj ich szczęśliwymi.

Podziałało. Levi widział teraz tylko roześmiane twarze. Zachwyt, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyli zielone krainy poza murami. Błękitne niebo. Gdy oglądali rozgwieżdżony firmament.

Eren pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go w usta.

-A teraz spróbuj zasnąć... - wyszeptał.

Levi zamknął posłusznie oczy. Wiedział, że będzie to ciężkie zadanie, ale gdy Eren był przy nim, gdy koszmar już minął, gdy zaznał pewnego spokoju ducha, uznał, że opcja porządnego wyspania się nie jest wcale taka niemożliwa.

Po chwili zaskoczony usłyszał płynący z ust Erena piękny śpiew. Nawet nie wiedział, że chłopak tak potrafił.

 _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green_

 _When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen_

 _Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?_

 _'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so_

 _Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work_

 _Some to the plow, dilly, dilly, some to the fork_

 _Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn_

 _While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm_

 _Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue_

 _If you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you_

 _Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, And the lambs play_

 _We shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way_

 _I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing_

 _When I am queen, dilly, dilly, You'll be my king_

 _Who told me so, dilly, dilly, Who told me so_

 _I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so.*_

Znał tę piosenkę. Nie wiedział dokładnie skąd, lecz docierały do niego zamglone obrazy. Matka, tuląca go do snu. Isabel nucąca samotnie w swoim pokoju. Napełniło go to to taką wewnętrzną harmonią, że nieświadomie zaczął odpływać w objęcia Morfeusza. Z głową spoczywającą na kolanach ukochanego, z jego ciepłą, miękką dłonią gładzącą raz włosy, raz czoło, raz policzek. Jego cudowny, kojący głos.

Bo już zniknął żal. A z nim bezsenność i migrena.

W ten sposób, po raz pierwszy od wielu lat, Levi zasnął spokojnie, i nigdy jeszcze nie spał tak dobrze.

A rano pierwszym widokiem po przebudzeniu były szamaragdowo-złote oczy.

* * *

*postanowiłam zostawić oryginał _Lavender's blue_ , jako że to moja ukochana kołysanka, a w tłumaczeniu na polski traci urok swojego pięknego tekstu. Zachęcam także do wysłuchania śpiewanej wersji, bo jest śliczna~  
pozdrawiam i do zobaczenia kiedyś tam :3


End file.
